ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Heroes and the Master Emerald (Live-Action/Animation movie)
Disney Heroes and the Master Emerald (Live-Action/Animation Movie) About the Movie In the 1st of the 8-Part Movie Series, the 3 Deadly Villains Broly, Shredder and the monsterous Venom are resurrected when Richard Parker collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds and forms a evil army with a few Star Destroyers and his project; the 'Venom Robot'. But this is about Kim Possible and her Family (minus James) beginning journey about how Ann Possible got a strange triangle mark on her chest and their quest begins by joining a Hero Origazation called the 'Disney Heroes' Plot THE PROLOGUE It begins 12 years ago in Middleton, California where 6 year-old Kim Possible is playing hide-and-seek looking for her father James but when she sees a break in at the office, the Possible Family relocate to Los Angeles where they'll be safe until Kim's 17th Birthday in late august within 12 years. A War is coming 12 years later at the Mansion, Kim now as a teenager is touring the zoo with her 35 year-old mom Ann Possible, hew twin brothers Jim & Tim Possible, her 11 year-old niece Joss Possible and her 57 year-old Great-Uncle John Possible when a green Anaconda makes contact to Ann and she knows that she can contact with snakes. But then a wave of letters flew across the indoors and then Bonnie Rockwalker went into the tank after Kim used her force to disappear the glass & reappear, John decides to relocate the Family to Alaska for Labor Day Weekend. In west Africa, Richard Parker a 50 year-old Senior Scientist has discovered Floating Island and the Shrine of the Master Emerald. Then he finds a large chest and when he opens it, he finds 7 Chaos Emeralds so he decides to take it with him and shortly after departing, 3 powerful villains...Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Shredder, the arch-enemy of TMNT and finally the dangerous Venom, Spider-man's super villain. Venom plans to conqure Earth by building his own army with a large jug of Nanobots and they head to the Earth's Moon by teliportation so they can make a Space Palace. Richard sees this and he contacts the President of the United States for a level 3 alert that the War is about to start and gather many Heroes as they can Forming a Team At New York City, Peter Parker AKA Spider-man sets up the power cable near the Electric Power Plant and he web-swings towards the 120-story Skyscraper called 'Disney Heroes HQ' where Mary Jane Watson-Parker got a phone call from the 'Daily Bugle' that he has been selected to lead the Army and tells Mr J Johan Jameson that Heroes are not only gathered, it's been selected by Legends They gathered the Z-Fighters (Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Trunks Jr, Vegeta, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chazou, Android 18 and Krillin) The Incredibles (Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack & Frozone) Sonic characters (Sonic the hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Princess Sally, Cream the rabbit and her mother Vanllia) from Hawaii, (Lilo pelekai, Nani pelekai & Stitch) from Atlantis (Kida), the TMNT (Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, April, Casey Jones & Splinter) and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. 'You're the Chosen Ones' Later that night in Alaska around midnight, Spider-man arrives to give Joss her birthday gift because it's her 12th birthday plus he tells Kim, Joss & Ann that they're the Chosen Ones. He gives Kim a letter reminding them that her entire Family is selected to join the Disney Heroes plus she discovers the briefcase from her father James with information. Then on Labor Day, the Possible Family including Monique came to Disney Heroes HQ in Manhattan Island where they get settled in 5-star Suite Bedrooms plus it has a large Workout Room, a Pool/Spa center, a Dojo plus a huge living room and a large Dining Hall. They even see a 'Welcome to New York City tour' DVD hosted to Mr Jameson that has Landmarks, the 'Pizza Hut' hangout and home to Spider-man. The next morning at breakfast, Vegeta meets Kim for the first time and asks her that'll make her a Hero...she must do a mission assignment and to do so, she must inject herself the Saiyan DNA. Kim agrees and while they tour the space pilots, she, Ann & Joss inject themselves the Saiyan DNA and 5 minutes later they become active by making a long jump across the pond, fire a tiny energy blast to warm the grill and at nightfall, Ann eats a Fish Dinner with Carrots & Pears. At the same time, Goku shows Joss that they created a godson named Gohan Jr, a 11 year-old Saiyan by his DNA and goo creation, Joss & Gohan Jr became friends. On the following day, Trunks shows Ann about Kung-Fu Soccor and the rules are to score a goal with a Soccer ball plus the main object to win the game is by scoring with a tiny Gold Soccer. During a quick practice, Shego was showing off with the Soccer when Kim steals it and scores a goal with an amazing kick but it made a hole on the tall triangle-shape glass and sent a Stop Sign at Chi-Chi's lunch. She tells John that Kim's behavior is weird and he decides to change his shift at work plus he reminds her to pick up Jim & Tim from school at 3 PM Having trouble by situations But during the afternoon, Kim & Ann test their skills with Goku at Battery Park and those 2 felt more alive. At Dinner, a Police Officer bursts in reminding that a Bear has escaped from the Zoo so Richard Parker tells the Z-Fighters to send their kids to the Dorms while the 4 Turtles search the 3rd floor hallway. Kim & Ann sense something and they follow the Bear towards the Women's Lavatory where Nani & Lilo were washing their hands for Dinner and the Bear strikes by taking out doors but Ann uses her energy wave to scare the Bear and it runs out. Bulma, Goku & Spider-man show up & Nani tells them that it's her fault plus if Kim & Ann didn't came looking for her and Lilo, they both might got hurt. Bulma reminds those 2 not to get into trouble but before they head back to finish their Dinner, John shows up upset that Kim forgot to pick up Jim & Tim and reminds her that if she can do great things to Special people then her Family can do anything by Responsibility. But Ann gets upset and reminds it wasn't James's responsibility to be here and know about it, John scoffs about what she said and Kim screams 'How dare she? How dare you!?' then she glides outside upset. Death of John Possible Kim bought a $2.05 jug of Milk when a thief steals cash from the clark and runs off but after bumping into John, he shoots him at the chest and when she saw her Great-Uncle died, she burst into tears as Ann went after the thief then when she caught him, she finds out that he's Venom's solder and then Joss kills him with a energy blast attack then they head back to HQ. Ann apologizes to Kim about what happened that evening and they both talk to Richard about what happened to James Possible, he tells them that James got killed by Venom 1 year ago at the LAX Airport plus he gives them both Lightsabers as a weapon. Birth of the Disney Heroes Venom announces at the Throne Room of the Space Palace that the war has begun and with the 'Venom Robot' completed, they'll strike New York City on September 28th within 3 weeks. Throughout the month, Joss invented Bio-Web shooters, Kim test her flexable skills on the Metlife Building, Cat Leone Lioness (A.T.O.M) joined the team after rescuing people from the sinking cruise ship, they defeat Mysterio in the city of Rio, Brazil. Jim & Tim invented battle combat suits made out of NIKE & Ann did a sprint workout in Midtown Manhattan. On September 25th, our Heroes find out that Broly is about to attack Dallas, Texas plus they invented the Chaos Emerald Locator. So while the Heroes attack a small Storm Trooper team, Goku took on Broly in his Super Saiyan 3 form and the battle ends in a tie then Sonic collected the locator and speeds back to New York as Goku leaves by Instant Tranmission but as the Heroes start to take off, Violet gets captured by Shredder, Kim got her leg injured by a Super Battle Droid and as she destroy both droids, she passes out. Later that day in the Medical Chamber, Kim was getting healed by the regeneration healer and she fully recovered. King Kai contacts Goku and wants to bring Kim, Ann & Joss for their quick training so they came to Other World to do their Training. For the next 2 days, they learn how to use the Kamehameha attack, Kaio-Ken (X1-X5) and the Spirit Bomb and they did their 10X Gravity workout. Attack in Lower Manhattan Then on September 28th at 9:00 Am, Venom launch the 'Venom Robot' with Violet frozen in cryo-animation heading for New York City and strike hard with little warning. Kim, Ann & Joss see the latest project: the 'Hybrid Cars', incredible fighting vehicle zords that can speed up to 200 MPH, shoot laser guns and when they united together, it becomes the Hybrid Megazord. Then they got the alarm that Venom is about to strike Coney Island heading for Lower Manhattan so they activate the Hybrid Cars & X-Wings to attack a wave of Tie-Fighters, 2 At-At's and the Venom Robot. Our Heroes stop the At-At's and half of the Fighters but during this process, Ann got her left leg cut and she heals it with webbing, Kim, Joss, Spider-man, Goku & Elastigirl wants her to continue on without them and as she leaps across rooftops seeing the Venom Robot on Broadway, she knew it's 1 mile from her spot and needs help. Then Construction Workers make a path for Ann Possible to web-swing towards the robot as the Hybrid Megazord is formed for the first time then she Web-swings on every crane across Downtown Manhattan and enters the Venom Robot where she unfreezes Violet and finds the Master Emerald Then Venom & Shredder appears meeting Ann for the 1st time and he tells her that Venom stealed the Master Emerald so that Floating Island stays on the sea plus he creates a large circle of fire. He asks Ann that with the large emerald, he can bring James Possible back to life and together they can do incredible things. But she refuses and as Shredder is about to kill her, Super Sonic arrives and blast the enemy down then Ann got the energy from the Master Emerald & takes out Shredder's claws then as he bails, she fires the Spirit Bomb injuring Venom as he leaves by escape pod then Ann & Violet escapes with her last strength as the Hybrid Megazord uses the Windmeil Sword to destroy Venom's Robot earning them victory The Beginning of the Legend Later that day, Ann recovers in the Hospital and sees a tray of rewards as Richard Parker walked up with Kim, Joss, Jim & Tim, Nana and Monique seeing on how is she and Ann replies 'Sonic gave me a hand and now I can do anything'. Then at Dinner on September 30th, Team Nintendo wins the House Cup with a total of 582 points and the Heroes toss their hats upward for their victory The next morning, Mary Jane gives Ann Possible a Photo Album and it shows a picture of Richard Parker, Mary Parker and their 5 year-old son Peter. Then she sees a video hologram of James made the recoring message and she liked it. Then the movie ends with Kim, Ann & Joss gliding across Uptown Manhattan with Spider-man heading for the George Washington Bridge to stop 5 Tie-Fighters and a Tie-Bomber. In 2 post-credits scenes, we find Venom talking to Broly about the secret truth of how Ann Possible got this tiny triangle tatoo on her forehead but Broly says 'You should leave her family alone!' then Venom replies 'Good, we'll let her be for now'. And we find Kim, Ann, Joss, Goku, Monique, Jim & Tim, Spider-man and Iron Man at 'Arby's' eating in silence. Category:Crossovers